


A Windy Day

by fizzywizzywhoozy



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Rain, Soft Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzywizzywhoozy/pseuds/fizzywizzywhoozy
Summary: It was very windy outside while you were camping on a school trip. You decide to visit your crush Eren and ask for something to help. Things change course very quickly though.Check notes at the bottom.
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Windy Day

The breeze brushed against your skin making you shiver. You may have had a blanket wrapped around your body but you were still cold as hell.  
Eventually you decided to knock up on your next door neighbor, Eren. He was a sweet guy, but nonetheless did he have his moments. Even then he still managed to make your heart flutter each time you saw him. His silky brown hair..Gorgeous blue-green eyes…

Your thoughts were quickly interrupted with the unsettling wind that swept into your tent again.

Right.. It’s freezing. It might just be almost time to leave this campsite anyways. I need to sleep.

Quietly as possible you unzipped your tent’s opening.  
’Damn you zipper’  
You heard shuffling coming from nearby. Unable to know where you were seeing as your vision was just darkness your first reaction is panic. Seemingly still located next to your own tent you tripped over the tent pole. Thump.

Oh boy you were in trouble now. Maybe it’s something dangerous..Or even someone.. What if it was—

”(y/n)?”

An unexpected voice..

EREN??

“Eren..”

His flashlight was pointed directly at your face. You tried to shield the light away from your eyes.

“Yeah it’s me. (Y/n) what are you doing?”

You finally looked up at him as your eyes adjusted to the light.  
You saw a rather energetic Eren for 1 in the morning.

“I uh”.  
You really had no answer for that.  
...  
“Couldn’t sleep” you lied.

“Understandable” he simply responded with.  
He held out his hand to you.

You gladly accepted.  
“You can hang out with me for a while in my tent if you want”.

“Sure I’ll go grab my stuff”.

Skip

After gathering a few of your belongings, you headed to Eren’s tent. This time with the flashlight he lent you. Despite all your efforts to keep yourself warm you continued to shiver. Managing to make it to his dimly lit tent, you unzipped the opening barely to let him know you were there.

“Hey you made it”

You nod in response trying to keep yourself from shaking any longer. You fully unzip the door to be welcomed to the warmth of the air. Eren stood up from behind and zipped it closed as you settled into the coziness.

“So what’s up?..” He spoke.

You made eye contact with him staring into his eyes for a moment, admiring how they dazzled in the light.

“Not much..” your voice trailed off. You broke eye contact knowing his eyes were still on you.

Just silence..

He averted his gaze to resume what he was doing before you walked in. Listening to music he previously saved offline.

“If you need anything just let me know” he said popping in his headphones, turning away from your direction.

Silence again.. just the sound of his soft breathing and his chest rising and falling.

You couldn’t help but watch intently getting just lost looking at him. His bangs so perfectly shaped around his face. Why did he just have to be so beautiful when he’s resting? You really wanted to come a little closer. And so you did. Eren didn’t seem to mind too much. It wasn’t a big deal anyways right? You sat up next to him now staring outside.

You decided it was time to leave Eren to rest. You started gathering your belongings.

CRASH

Lightning struck. You shrieked knocking your composure just for you to tip over falling onto the poor boy.

“(Y/N)!Huh?!”

Crap.

You got to your feet again apologizing for what had happened blushing. Looking outside it was pouring. There was no way you would be able to get back to your tent without being 10 times more cold than you were before. You weren’t going to get any sleep.  
Nothings going to happen if I stand here. It doesn’t look like it’s going to stop anytime soon either. I should just leave while I can and try to get sleep. I’m probably bothering Eren anyways.

“Where are you—..”

You stepped one foot outside. Then the other, slowly looking up at the stormy gray sky. It wasn’t quite all that dark. You let a few droplets slip down your face and sink into your hair as to test it. You could see the brightness of the sun lighting up the clouds held up in the sky. Normally rain brought peace. It was such a simple thing. Water falling from gray puffs. It was cold. Worse than before and you didn’t like it.

You sighed to yourself about to continue on your way when you felt something grip your wrist.

“Hey-.“

‘Huh?’

“Eren. Please just let me go so I can get back to my own tent.”

“You’re gonna get sick. Just stay here there’s plenty of room, plus I have plenty of blankets.”

…

“Please? I don’t want to know you were sick when I could have prevented it..”

Stay? With..Eren..

You weakened your pull on his grip. He pulled your arm and you fell on his chest. You face flushed.  
Soon you were being dragged inside and being given a dry towel to dry off as much as possible. He handed you a few blankets and one of his to keep you extra cozy he added.

You were still freezing. You could feel your teeth chatter and your cold feet only got worse. I won’t deny it was better than before. Thanks to him of course.

He’s so sweet.

Eren quickly took notice of your uneasy body.

“You can come closer if you like.”

You shifted again so you were facing him and he was facing you. Your faces were just about a foot apart. His gaze was still on you. Your muscles tensed up a little with thoughts flooding in.

***

You and Eren were simply acquaintances in your class. You never actually hung out him other than at school. He was someone you managed to get along with pretty well. You were friends with some of his friends Armin and Mikasa. You guys weren’t the closest since it is their trio.

You being you, you were just nice to everyone. You weren’t that social, rather quiet. When the opportunity to go on a trip with your class came up you got really excited. Armin and Mikasa were in a different class so you wouldn’t see the trio together. Eren was with you though. He wouldn’t talk to you too much but he was rather friendly when you did. He would tease you sometimes but nothing that would make you uncomfortable.How much you liked Eren.. Everything about him was just perfect. His smile is adorable. He usually fights with Jean a lot but they’re always really funny for no reason. Or maybe he’s just..

***

“Hey are you okay? You were cold earlier but now your face is burning up.”

‘Uh’

His hand was on your forehead trying to figure out what’s wrong.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” You flashed him a soft smile.

“Okay..” He said, pulling his hand back.

Moments passed of just staring at the walls. Tossing yourself around attempting to get comfortable but none of that happened.

Eventually he couldn’t take it.

“(Y/n).”

…

You stopped. Hesitant to reply. 

“(Y/n).” He repeated himself.

“Yes..” You spoke softly. You turned back to face him seeing his eyes very focused on you.

“Come closer please..” His tone was softer. His eyes were locked onto yours, searching them for an answer.

You followed through with his request, now only inches apart. You looked downward not wanting to have direct eye contact.

Does he...like me?

You felt two arms slip around your waist and pull you into his chest. 

You relaxed your tense shoulders a little, leaning into his warmth.

That..can’t be possible…

Can it?

Seeing as you got more comfortable with him, he rested his head on your shoulder and neck. All you could hear was the rain and his soft breathing. As much as you really liked this your breathing was very unsteady you were trying your best to calm down. Eventually you wrapped your arms around his upper back. You were pressed up his body and able to hear the beat of his heart.  
He moved his hand up and down your back. You could feel yourself melting from his sweetness.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

You hummed in response, still flushed red.

He tightened the embrace and pressed his lips to your forehead. Your head was spinning and you’re practically trembling. You gripped his shirt tightly. There weren’t enough words to explain how you felt.

You felt him let go of you putting some space between you both. He gave you a lazy smile with half lidded eyes peering down at you. He still held onto your shoulders in a fairly strong grip.

“Close your eyes for me.”

You obliged. You felt a warm hand cup your cheek. You blushed at the contact. He massaged your cheek for a few moments. Finally he leaned in and gently placed his lips on yours. His lips were so soft and gentle. You were so happy and wanted to enjoy every moment. 

Am I dreaming?

You kissed until he let go.

“I’m not going any farther than that for now. Well save that for later.”

You smiled.

“Thank you.”

You both just got lost in looking into each other’s eyes. Minutes passed until Eren realized something.

He broke the pleasant silence when he spoke.

“I never properly said it to you. So just to confirm..”  
…  
“I really like you.” He said nervously.

“I like you too.”

He held his arms out welcoming you back into his warm embrace. You happily accept.

I would have never expected a night like this.

The rest of the night he spent cuddling and enjoying each other’s company until you both drifted to sleep in each other’s arms hoping the rain never stops.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First fanfic I’ve ever written lol. Hope you enjoy it. Also if you want a part 2 I’ll be happy to make one.


End file.
